


Hello Sweetie

by betawho



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 19:02:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5638348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betawho/pseuds/betawho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She'd never seen this face before. But as usual, his timing was lousy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hello Sweetie

She knew those eyes. 

They were in the wrong face, and the eyes themselves were shaped differently, but she knew that expression. 

“Hello Sweetie.”

She reeled. He wasn’t supposed to be here! He was supposed to be safely away, she’d even stolen the Tardis....

Oh God. He’d caught her. He’d been watching while she....

Quick, quick, cover up, distract him.

“You are so doing those roots.”


End file.
